Spectral Sentai Ghostranger Episodes
Phantom 1: The Ghostly Appearance Ghostranger. * Phantom 2: Specters of the Lost Raid. * Phantom 3: The Day of the Departed. * Phantom 4: Double Trouble. Sibling Rivalry. * Phantom 5: Let Sleeping Ghosts Lie. * Phantom 6: A Place To Be, But Not Forgotten. * Phantom 7: Raiders of the Tomb. the Tomb Robbers. * Phantom 8: Beyond What is Real and Not Real. * Phantom 9: A Specter in the Machine. * Phantom 10: To Be True or the Not So Friendly. * Phantom 11: The Fate of a Ghostly Future. * Phantom 12: Another Ghostranger. Friend or Foe? * Phantom 13: A Siren of the Matter. A Keisatsu Resolve. * Phantom 14: Ghostranger vs Patoranger. A Ghostly Struggle. * Phantom 15: Disappearances Of The Afterlife. * Phantom 16: A Specter Princess the Lovely Maiden Washiri. * Phantom 17: Love at First Sight Princess Washiri and Ghost Blue. * Phantom 18: Arrival of Another Ghost. Phantom Ghost Comes Near. * Phantom 19: No Mercy for the Unforgiving A King is Seen. * Phantom 20: Bad Day. Unlucky Day For A Ranger. * Phantom 21: A Good Works. Done With The Disaster. * Phantom 22: Forever a Light Fades. Don't Look in the Light. * Phantom 23: Between Light and Darkness Pierce Through. * Phantom 24: Between A Ghost a Wall and A Sound Body. * Phantom 25: Warlords on the Scene. A Devious Entrance. * Phantom 26: Biastra of Wind. The Warlord Specter. * Phantom 27: In The Abandoned Horror. The Clock Of Dead. * Phantom 28: The Ghost`s Path Leads The Way. Light Or Darkness? * Phantom 29: A Ghostly Holiday Christmas. Catastrophe In Eve. * Phantom 30: In Time of Mourning the Afterlife Awaits. * Phantom 31: Daikishi of Nature. SpecterKnight Fallen Disgrace. * Phantom 32: All HallowGhostly Eve. The Dead Rises. * Phantom 33: SpecterKnight Dashio. The Strategist Endgame. * Phantom 34: Daastra of Fire. Warlord of Destruction 1. * Phantom 35: Downfall. The Fall of the Warlords 2. * Phantom 36: Warrior Kings Assemble. Depart for Human World. * Phantom 37: GhostBlack`s Birthday Bash. The Unexpected Surprise. * Phantom 38: In Teams of Five Warrior Kings vs Ghostranger. * Phantom 39: In Times of Peril. Win it, Risk it or Lose it all * Phantom 40: The Specter King Makes a Scene King Daidra. * Phantom 41: More Power A Ghostly Power Up. * Phantom 42: Second Wave Warrior Kings Rally up * Phantom 43: Ghosts vs Second Warrior Kings. * Phantom 44: Round 2. Fall for Another 5. * Phantom 45: Third Wave of Kings. * Phantom 46: Ghosts vs Third Warriors Kings. * Phantom 47: Round 3. The Kings Kingsmen. * Phantom 48: Fourth Wave Advance. Defend the Temple. * Phantom 49: Ghosts vs Fourth Warrior Kings. * Phantom 50: Daishinkan Warriors and Kings. * Phantom 51: Ghosts vs Warrior Kings. * Phantom 52: Round 5. End is Near. * Phantom 53: Fall of the Daishinkan Warriors. * Phantom 54: The Final Round Approaches Near * Phantom 55: For Kings and Ghosts. Who Will Prevail? * Phantom 56: Ghostranger vs Warrior Kings. * Phantom 57: Final Round. Fall of the Final Warrior Kings. * Phantom 58: To the Specter's Homeworld. * Phantom 59: Star-Crossed Lovers. Ghostranger & Specters. * Phantom Finale: Beyond The Veil. A Specter King's Endgame. Category:Spectral Sentai Ghostranger Category:Episodes